slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Genderswap Roleplay
CRINGINESS PART TWO Rules * All characters are genderswaps * Personalitys should be warped slightly for gender. Just slightly though. ** Was that too complicated? * No genderless characters, sorry. ** If they are technically genderless but kinda like they have a gender (Example: Clockwork the Robot who looks male) then their looks would be more feminine * Everyone IS aware they were genderswapped, its not an alternate universe. Summary explains why. Members * XxKatakxX ** Fif ** Monnet * Squidy822 ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Harry ** Squidy (The one exception for not being genderswapped--summary explains why) ** Infinity ** Violet * Sheep Slime ** Clockwork (regretfully) ** Detruire (only because they want their sword back) * TheTabbySlime ** Techy/Techno (He is NOT happy AT ALL. Beware Squidy) * Danceykitty (I might regret my life decisions) ** Dancey ** Darky ** Sparkles Summary Squidy decided to pull a huge prank on everyone. So, he cast a spell across the land that genderswapped everyone. Males were females... Females were Males... Genderlesses were temporarily exploded somehow Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Infinity was chasing Squidy around, trying to zap him for A. Genderswapping everyone, and B. Daring to use dark magic to do such. Harry and Lemmy, meanwhile, were sitting together, thinking of what to do. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif was very unhappy about being genderswapped, and started chasing Squidy with his Cellular Containment Pack, and remembered that one party in 2001, where something like this happened. Although then, they had swapped bodies with their crush. Lipstick and all. ---Squidy822--- Squidy laughed insanely while being chased. "I could kill you both any second, here. So give up. Besides, look on any bright sides you can find." ---XxKatakxX--- Fif was unusually mad, even though the only real effect was pink cheeks, long eyelashes, and a small change of mood. "This thing can kill literally anything! That is, if I can grab what I want to destroy." ---Squidy822--- Squidy stopped, turned around, and pulled out a bazooka aiming at the two. Infinity stopped immediately. "Aah, crud." ---XxKatakxX--- Fif simply flew into the ground and moved very far away, while still being in the ground. ---Squidy822--- Squidy laughed, and then took a nap. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork came rushing towards the group. "THERE IS A BIG PROBLEM" she(?) yelled. Apparently, robots can be hit by the spell. Still the loud, arrogant Clockwork, though. "Detruire said I was... get this... female now! I am Clockwork! WHAT IS THIS FEMALE??" ---Squidy822--- "Detruire? Where is she? I like it when two people in one of my ships are together." Squidy said, looking at Infinity who was shaking his fist at Squidy but not daring to try an attack. ---Sheep Slime--- "Well, she's kinda practicing sword dancing or something like that. I'll call her though." Clockwork took out their phone, dialing Detruire's number. After about a minute, Clockwork hung up. "She accidentally hit her sword into a tree, she'll come over once she gets it out." ---Squidy822--- Squidy rolled his eyes, then teleported away. He came back holding a certain sword. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif pops out of the ground without his cellular containment packing and throws a gold tarr plushie at Squidy. ---Squidy822--- Squidy drops the sword, catches the plush, and holds it close. He seemed to like stuff animals. ---Sheep Slime--- There was a sudden flash and a pointed line of frozen grass with frost lined on it. On that line, it appeared Detruire was flying across it, slowing down near the end. "A'ight, I have two questions. First off, I was gonna get my sword out myself, alright?" the ice spirit huffed. "Second, why's everyone gender swappe..." Detruire stopped their words, giving a death stare at Squidy. "Except for the flying squid demon?" Clockwork shrugged. "And how are you so calm in this situation?!" ---Squidy822--- Squidy was still holding the Gold Tarr plush close. Infinity went on and explained everything to Detruire. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif suddenly gets a magic book and flips to a page where it says, "Spell of Binding." He then proceeds to bind the gold tarr plushie to Squidy so he won't ever lose it. He then proceeds to do the same with a killer slime, tentcal, and tarr plushie. ---Squidy822--- Squidy held onto these stuft animals happily. Infinity decided he was gonna make Squidy pay, so he went into fire form and threw a fireball at the Tarr Plushie. It burnt to a crisp. Squidy looked at Infinity and two seconds later Infinity was stuck fighting a tarrlossus on the Moon Moon. ---Sheep Slime--- Detruire looked up towards the Moon Moon, viewing the large Tarrlosus. "Well, too bad for them." Detruire looked back towards Clockwork. "Also, you look funny as a girl." Detruire snickered as an enraged Clockwork proceeded to tilt their hat forward, hiding their face a bit more, flustered. In a mere six seconds, a short battle had erupted between them, until Clockwork ended up halfway frozen and Detruire trying to avoid several metal spikes that arose from the ground. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly Clockwork was zapped. Infinity was back and ready to brawl, he himself in electric form. The tarrlossus in the moon was back inside it fully, tending to its wounds. --Sheep Slime-- Clockwork shuddered at the electric bolt, the electricity conducting through his system, generating enough heat to get Clockwork free from the ice. From there on Clockwork was supercharged with electricity, and with that power Clockwork was able to instantly summon a large plate of metal and split it into several swords, but before they could launch those swords at Infinity, Clock suffered power outage and blacked out. ---Squidy822--- Infinity floated down and looked at Clockwork. He wondered what he should do, and then possessed the bot while it was out. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif suddenly tries to strangle Infinity for burning the tarr plush to a crisp. "THAT WAS A ONE OF A KIND PLUSHIE ROR" ---Squidy822--- Infinity was possessing Clockwork, so Clockwork was the one being strangled. Infinity punched back. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif starts throwing slime plushes everywhere, and eventually everyone has a hard time breathing. ---Squidy822--- Squidy has an "I'm in heaven" look on his face. Violet popped up, having a similiar expression, but she looked adventurous. "I am part of the infinite sea of stuft animals..." She said, casually playing. ---XxKatakxX--- All of a sudden, an anchor drops onto everyone and everyone is pulled up onto a ship that is on top of the stuffed animals. Fif has a pirate hat on and is at the wheel, somehow driving the ship without hands. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy appeared. (hes good at that) He seemed INCREDIBLY MAD at Squidy. "You are DEFINITELY FOR IT NOW SQUIDY!!!!" ---Squidy822--- Squidy shoved Fif out of the way, put on a pirate hat, and played captain. Leo put on a bandana. Squidy started singing. "YARR HARR SHIVER ME TEE, A PIRATES LIFE IS WONDER AND FREE. YARR HARR SHIVER ME DEE, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy didnt seem amused. "Ok, I WILL agree with that. Good reference, but still, WHY DID YOU GENDERSWAP US?!?! Tell me, or you are going to h a v e a b a d t i m e." ---Sheep Slime--- Detruire looked at the group questioningly, then looked at the possessed Clockwork. "Infinity, I advise you get out of that body. That creature you're possessing is disgusting." before summoning a pirate hat made of ice and putting it on. "Yarr harr, I guess." ---Squidy822--- "Nah, I think I'll stay in this for a bit. Its been so long since I've been in some physical body. And besides, its not that bad." Infinity says, wiggling the fingers a bit. "Wait, I just realised there might be a problem since part of my powers are--" And before he could finish, a hand zapped off into the ocean of stuft animals. Infinity immediatly backed out of Clockwork. "Note to self: While possessing, powers can get a little...messy." As the hand was sparking with some electricity. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif possessed Squidy and jumped off the side of the ship and then unpossessed him and stole the pirate hat and went back to being captain. ---Squidy822--- Fif simply bounced off, and Squidy laughed. "D-DID YOU...HA...DID YOU JUST TRY AND POSSESS AN INTERDIMENSIONAL DEMON?! WOW, YOU ARE A FOOL." ---XxKatakxX--- Fif rams into Squidy and makes him fall off the side of the ship, and then takes back his rightful spot as captain. ---Squidy822--- Squidy went into human form below the sea, and bursted out riding a humongous life-sized stuft whale. He continuously rammed into the ship. ---TheTabbySlime--- "IM MAD!!!" shouted Techy ---XxKatakxX--- Fif takes out a life sized stuffed cannon. He fires at the whales eyes, which then sinks below the rest of the stuffed animals. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey popped out of the sea of plushes, along with Darky. They don't know why they're not on the ship, but it seems that it's fine by them. Darky is still really mad that she was genderswapped, but Dancey was just plain confused. ---Squidy822--- Squidy hopped onto the boat. And then backflipped in. "NGAHH undertale" starts playing and tentacles start popping out of the water. A couple slap down cannons, A few break through the boat and pop out on the deck, and a few are holding onto the boat so it definitelly cant move. Squidy's head pops out of the front and a boss bar appears, showing "KRAKEN." ---Danceykitty--- The two felines notice the squid- er- kraken(?). Dancey went back down under the the sea of plushes, also pulling Darky down so she won't fight it. ---Squidy822--- A tentacle dives in and grabs both of them, throwing them onto the ship causing pain. Lemmy saw he caused pain to Dancey and faced him. The song changed to "Battle against a true hero" as Lemmy left the sheepy body and went into a humanoid form with the electricity. He also had a sword in this form. He charged at Squidy, jumped up, and slashed him. Squidy looked hurt for a second...but then smirked, his eyes themselves disappearing. He had a massive grin and opened his mouth. Lemmy was sucked in. Battle against a true hero was still playing, but now Squidy got even bigger, and his tentacles had spikes on them. The boat is not gonna last long... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey weakly tried to get up, and managed to get up on her (his?) knees, hands still on the ground. Dancey was a little lightheaded, and took a while to see Darky's necklace on the ground, and Squidy growing stronger. Dancey quickly took Darky's necklace and put it in her (his?) ocarina poach, went into her cat form, and ran to somewhere. ---Squidy822--- Squidy went regular for a second to show everyone. Each soul appeared with him, a yellow one being made of electricity. He absorbed them and went mega again. Infinity blasted fireballs at squidy. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet jumps out of the sky, holding a gigantic sword at her side, and then jumps at the tentacles, cutting them into pieces, and then Fif takes out his Cellular Containment Pack and they both jump down to see the Kraken. Fif fires while Monnet bites and slices at the Kraken. The ship falls down and the stuffed animals clear away to reveal a giant battlefield. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey went into her (his!?) human formed, and used her (his) magic heal herself. She couldn't heal herself to full health, but she/he was in good enough condition to fight. Dancey looked at Darky's necklace. It was black and not glowing, showing that Darky has just died not a minute ago. Dancey put Darky's necklace back in the ocarina poach, and pulled out a sword and flew to Squid to attack. She'd never thought she'd fight something like him, but she managed to dodge almost every attack, protecting her necklace, and sliced at the squid's tentacles. ---Squidy822--- Squidy keeps summoning spears to rain down. One chips Danceys necklace. However, such actually pretty much won them the battle. Squidy starts looking a little woozy, and the souls fly out of him. Lemmy goes normal again and grabs the souls. "Time for a piece of your own medicine, Squidy." Lemmy says, and then absorbs them. He turns into a giant humanoid figure with...heart-shaped boxing gloves? Well, anyway, he punches Squidy hard, sending him flying. Lemmy then lets the souls go out of him, pulls out a lightning knife and, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP. Gone were the souls so this could never happen again. ---TheTabbySlime--- "Oh, this world is insane." Techy was still infuriated he was Genderswapped. "Wait... Did you just chop up the Human Souls? you have made a certain underground very sad." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, after part of her (his) necklace got chipped off, fell to the ground, in a lot of pain that will last long. Dancey appears to be fading away,"Darn...well, I guess this is it for me. Bye..." Dancey later fades into dust. Seems like Darky and she won't be coming back, and the only two things left behind is a dark, heart shaped necklace, and a bright red broken one. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet studies Lemmy very carefully. She has a smirk on her face, because she likes causing pain. She gives the necklaces to Lemmy. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy stared at them. Squidy teleported back and was met by a paralyzing shock that Lemmy continued to do. Squidy eventually gave in with a solution. He cloned Harry's necklace, took some of the dust of the Heart Gem, and put it in through the cracks of Danceys necklace. ---Danceykitty--- "I don't think that's going to work..." Sparkles suddenly said as she (he) walked in,"I know Dancey well, in fact, we were best friend since the second day she was here, and I know once she's gone, she's gone forever, and there's no way to bring her back." Sparkles spoke more seriously towards the end of her (his) sentence. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork stood up, a bit lightheaded from the possession, then looked towards the broken heart necklace, shattered next to a darker version. Clockwork steadily walked towards the necklace, bending down to view it, despite a missing hand. Their eyes narrowed. "Isn't this..." with Detruire cutting them off before finishing. "Yes, dummy." The ship was quiet for a second, then Clockwork stood up, slowly. "Well... in that case..." they sighed. There was a bit of gloom in the automaton's voice, when they formed a sickle out of steel. "Weren't you conscious, Uneame? Please tell who broke this necklace." Detruire was surprised at his seriousness, as the ice spirit responded with "It's just chipped, but, from a rain of spears came..." With a pause, Detruire then continued their words once more. "Came from a purple squid." ---TheTabbySlime--- "'your dead you evil squid. your dead squid. yeS YoU ARe yES yoU ArE" '''Techy just went insane. He turned into his Ultimate form out of anger. '"y o u r g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e" 'at that point Techys soul broke in two. Underfell Waters of Megalovania was playing. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy zaps 35978358974358937639684398 jolts of electricity rapidly into Squidy, never stopping. "Your gonna do this for infinity now, aren't you?" And Lemmy nods. "I HAVE ONE MORE IDEA YOU KNOW." Squidy says, and then opens a portal. "THERE I OPENED A PORTAL TO THE FREAKIN PAST AND DANCEY BEFORE SHE DIED SHOULD BE TUMBLING OUT OF IT IN A MINUTE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" ---Danceykitty--- Sparkles suddenly said,"I don't know if that will work." ---Squidy822--- "Alright who's the mystical demon squid here you or me little gold goopball?" Squidy asks, as Lemmy pears into the portal looking for Dancey to come tumbling through. ---Danceykitty--- Right when Sparkles was going to speak, Dancey fell from the sky instead of from the portal because comedic logic. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy was so happy he could run over there and hug her, but got distracted by Squidy looking into the portal and pulling out Kuribo, who wasn't gender swapped due to coming here from a different reality. "Hello, Squidy." Kuribo says, being held upside-down by Squidy at the moment. "Heh...oops..." Squidy sayed, smirking. Kuribo saw Infinity, who said, "Laugh and you'll die." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, while this is happening, stood up, then looked towards the squid while trying to stand up,"Thanks for the near-death, uhh, whatever your name is." ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork sighed in relief, seeing Dancey return from before. Detruire looked pretty annoyed, with a touch of grief, as Clockwork gave a "welcome back" smile to Dancey before thinking further a bit back. This squid could turn back time. To a time where someone close was still alive, bringing them to the present once again. If only Clockwork could do the same, but he could only pause it. Pause it... indefinitely. Detruire waved their hand infront of Clockwork, who was thinking intently into the situation so much that they were staring into space. "Detruire to stupid toaster, you here?" Clockwork recoiled back, shuddering at the broken concentration, and replied. "Yep, yep. Stupid toaster is not dead." ---Squidy822--- Squidy looked alarmed once Dancey said she/he/whatever didn't know who he was. "Oh, nonononono..." He says repeatedly. He checks what time this Dancey was from. "Ooohhhhh, this is really bad.." And Lemmy has already went into the sheely form and hopped next to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked confused about the situation,"Uh, what's so bad about this situation, if it is, at least." (Also, just so you know, Dance never knew Squidy's name even from the start of the roleplay, so what's wrong with her not knowing his name now?) ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy turned normal. He seemed incredibly happy. He was so happy he fainted. (XD) ---Squidy822--- Lemmy looked at Techy and said, "Heh, guess he just couldn't handle it." A big idea popped into Squidys head. He dragged Infinity over here and whispered the plan to her(?). Infinity replied, "That sounds crazy and disgusting...I'll do it." And Infinity possessed Dancey and made her kiss Lemmy, causing him to faint. Squidy even took a picture. Infinity then went out of Dancey, by Squidy, and both ROFL'd. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy instantly woke up, traveling at the speed of light, ramming into Squidy. It sent him to another dimension somehow. "ships are shipped with a shipped ship. that makes sense, dosent it? oh wait. I FORGOT I COULD DO THIS!!!!" There was a flash of light. Techy flew into the air, and crashed down into the planet. It made everyone become undgenderswapped. "ok this will only last for a small amount of time." ---XxKatakxX--- Fif possessed Lemmy and made Lemmy kiss Dancey, and Monnet took a picture, and Katak, back at the UL, who was watching the whole thing, ROFL'd, and Fif went out of Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a bit irritated,"Does this have to happen every time!?" ---Sheep Slime--- Detruire replied, saying a brief "I guess these duds just really like ya. You're pretty much the only female here that's near-human after all." Detruire shrugged. "Oh, and now we're all back to our normal genders. Phew." Clockwork was looking at the others possessing Dancey as if they were trying to stab someone. "I feel like the only ghost who can't possess here." said Detruire, floating towards Clockwork. She gave a long sigh, then a playful bump to Clockwork. "It looks like atleast two- or even three people like Dancey. " Clockwork countered, by lifting Detruire's armor up (and thus, Detruire entirely). "Not helping." ---Squidy822--- Squidy was listening into their conversation and said, "Daww, don't kill them. That would destroy one of my ships--" and then he was hit by a fireball shot by Infinity. Squidy looked at him and had an idea. Squidy turned into a ghost and possessed infinity. While still slightly in control, he cried, "HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK?!" until Squidy made him kiss Detruire, and then Squidy fell out next to Clockwork and ROFL'd and took a picture of when it happened. ---Danceykitty--- "''This is ridiculous..." ---TheTabbySlime--- ¬_¬ Techy turned into his Human-ish form. "Well, im human-ish in this form." ---XxKatakxX--- Fif possessed Techy and made him kiss Dancey, and everyone ROFL'd. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy wasn't happy. He went over to techy and swapped forms for each character in Undertale to use their weapons to hurt him. From Floweys Pellets to Sans Gaster Blasters to Asriels magic blast until he co!appses, exhausted, after the last one. ---XxKatakxX--- Fif was still possessing Techy, and made Techy fuse with Dancey to try and kill Lemmy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey immediately tries to defuse. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy looked like he was about to explode with confusion until Squidy unfused the two. "I wouldnt like it if one of my "shippeds" exploded." He said. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey goes to her cat form, summons a floating crystal, and jumps on top of the crystal to sit down on it and relax for a moment. She doesn't look happy, and looks as if she could kill someone, especially Lemmy and Techy. ---Squidy822--- Squidy appeared next to Dancey and a voice, Squidys but in her head, said, "don't." Squidy was also holding a Tem and was petting it while watching Lemmy fight Techy. The Tem looked incredibly happy. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then points a...dagger? At her necklace, and whispers,"it can happen." ---Squidy822--- Squidy quietly said some gibberish, and in a swift movement the Tem had grabbed the knife in it's mouth. Squidy grabbed the knife and teleported it to his collection at home. The voice said, "don't you dare. I decide who dies and who doesn't." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just sat there, then thought (kinda talking to the voice (in a serious tone, btw)),"So you planned for me to nearly die to a spear, and then fall through a portal, falling from the sky?" Dancey then undid the magic with the dagger. (yes, she summoned it) Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Roleplay